Ten Years Later
by PassionFury101
Summary: AU. Annabeth grew up with a normal life and met a boy at the young age of seven, making him promise to find her later. What happens when he does? Rated M for Violence and Language.


"Here, take this to remember me by, and in ten years, I hope you will find me again." She said to the boy with the raven hair.

"I will, I promise." He said accepting the little heart shaped locket charm that Annabeth pulled off of her necklace.

"Come on Annabeth. We have to leave." Her father called for her. She ran to the car and that was the last time he saw Annabeth for ten years...

Ten years later... Percy's POV

"Annabeth, you have a visitor!" Catherine called for her. I can't believe it. After 11 months of searching, I found her. A girl with a perfect athletic figure and blonde hair bounded down the stairs.

"Hello." She said to me in a confused tone.

"Annabeth, do you remember me?"

"No, I can't say I do."

I pulled the charm out of my pocket. "Do you remember me now?"

Realization hit her face as she looked down at her empty necklace. She looked up at me with a teary and slightly apologetic smile. "Percy... I can't believe you found me after ten years..."

"I promised I would. I always keep my promises."

"Look, there's no easy way to say this, but I already have a boyfriend."

"What?" As if on cue, a boy with sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes walked down just far enough to see us.

"Everything alright Annie?" She flinched when he said Annie, and I could tell she didn't like the name.

"Yes, Luke. I was just telling Percy goodbye."

"Well, hurry up. I want to get back to our night..." He said with a devious voice that made me instantly hate him. It almost sounded like he was going to rape her.

"Alright..." She said in a sheepish voice, as if she were scared. I wanted so badly to just pull her into a hug, to calm her down, to tell her everything was going to be okay. But instead, I just walked out.

Two days later...

I was sitting on the couch of the hotel room I rented for the entire week that I was in California. Nico was sitting with me, trying to cheer me up, but ultimately making it worse.

"Hey, don't worry about it. At least your not dating that whore Rachel anymore."

I groaned and sunk further into the couch grumbling something about me and her. There was a knock on the door, so Nico got up and got it.

"He- Oh my Gods what happened to your face?"

"Who's fa-" I started to ask, but then saw Annabeth at the door with a black-eye. "Wise girl!"

She smiled at me then frowned in pain. "I'll go get some ice." Nico piped up. I wrapped Annabeth up in my arms and sat us down on the couch. She was dry sobbing into my shoulder. Finally she spoke.

"The day that you came over Luke got angry and stormed out. Then, today he came back and started touching me. When I wouldn't let him, he hit me. I stabbed a pencil in his shoulder and ran out of the house. Luckily Thalia told me where you were at when I called her earlier. I came over here as fast as I could."

"Here's the ice."

"Annabeth, that's terrible. You can stay here with me for the rest of the week, how about that?

"Okay... thanks." She said as she fingered the bare necklace around her neck. I smiled and took the necklace off of her. She glared at me for a second until she realized what I was doing.

"I thought you might want your pendant back."

Then I walked out of the room after telling Nico to take care of her for a second and _DON'T_ try to cheer her up. I walked a couple of blocks down to a cafe and, just as I suspected, found Luke there. I walked up to him.

"Oh, it's you. What do you wa-"

"You little piece of shit!" I yelled, punching him in the face. I got him into a full mount and beat him face in until his friends tried to stop me. I elbowed them in the crotch and continued beating him.

"You Bastard! How could you hit a girl! That's just not right!"

"You would have done the same!" I kneed him in the crotch.

"No! I wouldn't! I would have never hit Annabeth! I love her!"

"Oh, you do? Then you can have the selfish little bitch. I don't need her anymore."

That did it. All I saw was red and then I'm in the hospital, with Annabeth, making sure Luke's still alive. When we learned that he was, we left and Annabeth is a still little mad at me for doing that.

"You know I don't condone the fact that you beat up my ex."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"Something tells me you're not that sorry. Still, it's nice to know that my boyfriend will stand up for me."

"Well, I was going to let him talk like that about you- wait, did you just say 'boyfriend'?"

"Yes, isn't that what a girl would call someone she loves?"

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, what did he say about me?"

"I shouldn't repeat that. It... wasn't something you want to hear. Let's just say, he wasn't being too nice."

"Well, let's put him behind us and seal this deal with a kiss."

"Okay..."

For the record, I just want to say that 10 years and 11 months of searching were paid off in that one moment...


End file.
